gender bended titans
by dragongirlj
Summary: one shots with the gender bender.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! You don't know me but I will take over the world one day! But now im reduced to telling stories

**Nothing in this story is mine! Wahhhhhh! Characters are owned by http/carrinth. and cartoon network. **

**Gender bended titans! BEWARE!**

**Kor walked into the titans tower living room. He looked around and sighed. Robyn was on the computer _again, _beast girl was talking on the phone of calling, cyber was fixing her arm, and reven was meditating. Kor shook his head and said _loudly _" friends! We must celebrate the holiday of tine of vale! It is called that? Right?" everyone exchanged looks. Robyn sighed "its valentine, kor. Its where we give hearts to people we care about." Kor looked confused again "is it like the testing of adulthood or poultry?" (Reference of funny cartoons by carrinth) **

**Robyn and reven hit their heads remembering that. Beast girl snickered "poultry." Robyn walked off and kor realizing that the weapon shop was open and ran off. Cyber went off to call buzzer from titans east. **

**That left beast girl and reven alone. Reven meditated and beast girl stared at him. She said "hey reven." Reven ignored her so she pressed on "why do you meditate? Is it some type of creepy religion?" reven found this hard to ignore but managed. BG said, "Do you know when terran is coming over because you're boring." Reven got mad at the mention of terran and floated down. He shot beast girl a death look and left. Beast girl looked around and said "Woohoo the living room to myself! Going to call titans east girls. SLEEPOVER!"**

**I know. Idiotic. Going to fix it but I had no idea how to do the first chapter. Oh yeah carrinth im a bb/Rae fan. Sorry if you like bb/terra. **


	2. shopping!

**Ok I haven't updated this one so update here it comes.**

**Wait. It hasn't come yet. **

**Any minute now.**

**Ok its just taking forever so I'll start writing.**

**To the story!**

**"Shopping! Come on guys. Robyn and cyber are busy so come with me!" beast girl said dragging kor and revan. "What is this ping of shop are you talking about friend beast girl?" kor asked not understanding why BG was dragging him and why revan was screaming "no I cant!" "Kor it's shopping something girls do not boys. HELP!" revan screamed. Kor finally understood and started yelling but BG was already at the mall. **

**Revan was sulking outside the mall and kor found the weapon shop. He bought four guns. Bg came out with a bag full of clothes, makeup, girl stuff, and some other stuff, which I cannot identify.**

**"Guys! Come on! Shopping is so much fun!" she yelled. Revan glared at her and said "shopping is evil. Completely evil."**

**She glared at him and said "your evil. Didn't you get the memo?"**

**He said "no. And stop with the blonde talk"(no offense to blondes since two of my best friends are blonde and sometimes they talk like this.)**

**Then thy started with a glaring contest that lasted until kor came out with a cartful of guns, hair products, and some mustard bottles. He stared at the two and said, "What are you doing?" BG screamed and jumped ten feet in the air. **

**Revan rolled his eyes and walked away. Kor shrugged and followed him. Suddenly a black haired girl came up and said "hi. I'm Jamie. And I am a huge fan! Can I have your autograph!" she brought out a pen and paper. Revan sighed and wrote down his name. **

**Kor was confused and said, "What is an graph of auto. Is it some type of car?" Jamie looked at him confused. **

**Revan said, "Write your name." Kor nodded and grabbed the pen and wrote it on the paper. He gave it to her and she screamed and ran off. **

**Kor turned to revan and asked "are all girls on this planet like that?" revan nodded and started walking away. Kor nodded. **

**Suddenly a mad beast girl appeared and she said "were you going to leave me on that ten foot high pole forever?" **

"**Yes" revan said, "and unfortunately you escaped."**

"**So you want to hurt me. What would Robyn do if she found out you nearly killed me and I nearly got kidnapped by some boy who decided to help me down."**

"**Why would someone want to kidnap you?"**

"**Because im pretty"**

"**No your not."  
"I am too!"**

"**No your not"**

"**I am offended"**

"**Wow you know what offended means. You get an a+."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Never mind." Revan started to walk away when suddenly he heard a scream behind him. He turned around and BG was struggling to get away from a big, tall, strong guy. **

**He laughed "demon boy. What to do when your little friend is in mortal danger." He laughed again and bg transformed into everything she could think of. Revan looked around for kor to find that he already left for the tower. He turned to the boy who was holding BG up by her hands. She had fear in her eyes. The guy was looking at him expecting him to attack. Revan stood up straight and he said his magic words. (We all know what that is.) A wire glowed black and it wrapped itself around the guy and it electrocuted him. He yelled in pain and dropped BG who had fainted a little while ago and she was around 7 feet in the air. Revan caught her with a levitating bubble and he flew her to the tower. **

**Aww. Poor BG. **

**What happened to everything that they got? I don't know. I think a fat guy found the bag and brought it to his wife who was not BG's size. **


	3. On the titans tower

Ok im bored so im writing. Robyn/Kor

Short but right now im running out of ideas.

Robyn stood on the edge of the tower looking out on the city. It was morning and the sun was coming out. Her hair flying out from her very loose ponytail. She enjoyed coming up here and watching the sunrise. It relaxed her before a very stressful day. A voice cut through the silence "friend Robyn, what are you doing out her during the ing of the morn?" Robyn turned to Kor who stood looking confused.

"I'm relaxing." She replied.

"Oh. What is this relaxing?" he asked.

"A time where people rest." She said.

He nodded and walked up to her and asked "on my planet such colors meant that a joyous event was happening somewhere in the planet. Where is it?"

She smiled and said "everywhere." she waved her arm around her. He nodded and it became quiet. The alarm cut through the air and Robyn became sad. She hated to leave. Kor was almost to the stairs when he ran back and kissed her on the cheek.

He said "thank you Robyn." She blushed and headed toward the danger.


End file.
